Kissu, Kissu
by miikan
Summary: Mini historias adorables, románticas, dulces, sin sentido, con el único propósito de hablar sobre cierta pareja. ET.
1. Posesividad

Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Sakura Card Captor.

Summary: Mini historias adorables, románticas, dulces, sin sentido, con el único propósito de hablar sobre cierta pareja. ET. (Humor, romance, drama, misterios, y muchas tonteras ¡!)

XX

KISS-U, KISS-U

XX

TEMA 1: Porque Tomoyo-chan no quiere tener un almuerzo con Eriol-kun

—Adición—

"Gomen ne, pero tengo que hacer algo" Y con eso se fue.

Eriol-kun solo suspiro con indiferencia. Oh bueno, tendría que comer con alguien más.

Siempre hay peces en el mar.

"Gomen ne, pero tengo algo que atender." Y con eso se alejo.

Eriol-kun solo encogió los hombros. Pobre Daidouji, siempre ocupada con algo para tener tiempo para comer.

Parpadeo.

Talvez por eso era tan menuda y débil.

Alguien debería protegerla.

No él.

Claro.

"Gomen ne, pero voy a estar ocupada." Y con eso se marchó.

Eriol-kun solo entrecruzo los brazos. Suponía que Daidouji era una mujer muy solicitada. Parpadeo. Y trabajadora. Interesante.

¡Como un robot!

Eriol-kun le regalaría un galón de aceite en su próximo cumpleaños.

"Gomen ne, pero necesito hacer algo importante." Y con eso se traslado.

Eriol-kun solo se estiro. Vaya, y eso que quería hablar con ella. Mala suerte, Eriol-kun. Le estaba comenzado a agradar.

Era divertida. Amable. Inteligente.

Solo necesitaba conocerla más.

"Gomen ne, pero tengo deberes que atender." Y con eso desapareció.

Eriol-kun solo levanto una ceja. Sospechoso. Creía que eran amigos, se hablaban, ella era interesante, divertida, amable y muy bonita. Solo quería almorzar con ella. Nada más.

¿Acaso el rumor de que tenia varicela se había propagado?

Se aseguro, esa noche, de lavarse dos veces y cepillarse los dientes unas veinte veces.

"Gomen ne, pero tengo que decirte que hoy no podré." Y con eso se encaminó.

Eriol-kun solo frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso… lo estaba ignorando? ¿Evitando? ¿Evadiendo? ¿Por qué lo haría? SOLO ERA UN ALMUERZO, no es como si fuera una cita…aunque eso no seria malo. Pero el punto es que… ¿Qué tenia ÉL de malo? ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¡¿EH?

Nadie quiso comer con Eriol-kun ese día. El tipo estaba homicida.

"Gomen ne, pero hoy simplemente no podré." Y con eso partió.

Eriol-kun solo golpeo la pared. Seis veces…¿Qué se creía? El. Okay, ÉL, famoso, celebre, grandioso, maravilloso HIRAGUIZAWA ERIOL la estaba invitando a comer. Le estaba dando el HONOR de comer con ÉL. Muchas chicas quisieran estar en SU posición. Eriol-kun tiro reverentemente su almuerzo a la basura y grito hasta que todas las chicas salieron corriendo lejos de él.

Eriol-sama es violento.

"Gomen ne, pero no creo que te pueda acompañar." Y con eso erró.

Eriol-kun solo sintió un tic en su ojo. Así que se estaba haciendo la difícil. Ja, pobre ilusa. ¿Cómo si al grandioso HIRAGUIZAWA le importa una pusilánime y bonita chica que lo esta evitando? ¡JA! ESTA LOCA, porque este chico esta hecho de hierro y NO LE IMPORTA NADA. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Shaoran le comento a Sakura que era mejor no invitar a Eriol-kun a comer ese día.

Sakura solo ladeo su cabeza inocentemente, viendo como Eriol-kun pateaba un árbol y hacia un berrinche.

Parpadeo.

Debía estar muy hambriento.

Shaoran solo suspiro.

"Gomen ne, pero aun no he podido terminar lo que he estado haciendo." Y con eso se discurrió.

Eriol-kun solo… empujo a un niño al lodo. Tomoyo Daidouji, oh, Tomoyo Daidouji. Oh se cree la gran cosa solo porque es bonita, amable, inteligente y divertida. Oh no, no señor. Esa mujer estaba loca y no es como si le importara que se sonrojara de vez en cuando y que fuera a los partidos de fútbol y que…Si a la chica le GUSTABA otros chicos que no fuera ÉL, no era su problema, ¿verdad? Si, si, si, si…

Eriol-kun estuvo en detención ese almuerzo.

Su estomago le dolía por el hambre.

Estaba considerando seriamente comerse el pupitre. Fibra, mucha fibra.

"Gomen ne, pero no tengo mucha hambre…" Y con eso despidió.

Eriol-kun solo se metió a un basurero. Esto era guerra. NADIE ignora a HIRAGUIZAWA, menos un NIÑA bonita que huele bien, como a flores silvestres, que tiene labios rosados, como los de una rosa, que tiene ojos amatistas, como finos rubís, y que es tan fabulosa, inteligente, divertida, amable y todas esas cosas que hacen que las mujeres sean atractivas y te impiden pensar que los chicos son los mejores porque mujeres como Daidouji Tomoyo te hacen sentir como un hombre, no es como si no lo fuera antes pero Daidouji sacaba lo mejor de él y… ¿A quien le importa la gran estupida? ERIOL NO NECESITA A TOMOYO.

No.

Oh no.

No señor.

Para nada.

Solo quiere besarla y hacerle cosas, llamarle cariño, escucharla hablar, pasar tiempo con ella, respirar el mismo aire de ella, vivir por ella, pero eso no significa que la necesita, ¿no?

No.

Eriol-kun se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Gomen ne, pero…" Bla bla bla, y con eso zarpó.

Eriol-kun solo se preguntaba porque se molestaba. Era obvio que SU TOMOYO-CHAN estaba teniendo un AMORIO. La muy desconsiderada. Ella es su TOMOYO-CHAN. JA. Aun cuando no fuera su novia, pero era de su propiedad. HIRAGUIZAWA ERIOL ES EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI.

Se acercan a ella patanes, y les prometo que desearan no haber nacido.

PORQUE ELLA ES MÍA; ¡SOLAMENTE MÍA!

¡MIAAAAAAAAAA!

Se paso el almuerzo completo diciéndole a cada uno de la población masculina que si se atrevían a siquiera mirar a Tomoyo-chan, entonces los castrará.

Nadie le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Tomoyo-chan.

Y en la clase de deportes, cuando estaban a punto de tirarle el balón a Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun intercepto (¡TOMOYO-CHAN, TE VOY A PORTEGER!), la pelota rebotando dolorosamente en su cara.

Con una nariz sangrando, Eriol-kun se miraba mas que tenebroso.

Eriol-kun estaba loco.

"Gomen ne, hoy no podré, pero mañana si." Y con eso alas le salio de su espalda, un halo apareció en su cabeza y un coro celestial comenzó a escucharse, y con eso despego hacia el cielo.

Erio-kun solo…

¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Gomen ne, Eriol-kun, por no poder comer contigo antes, pero es que yo…ten esto, por favor." Y bajando su cabeza sonrojada, le entrego un lindo osito de peluche.

Eriol-kun solo tuvo que pensar dos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla.

No sin antes esconder al chico que estaba golpeando, por ver a SU Tomoyo-chan por más de dos segundos.

Aw, el amor.

XXX


	2. ¡Mou, Eriol!

Disclaimer: Aceptemos que Clamp es dueña de todos lo animes, la mitad de Europa y un cuarto de la luna.

Summary: Mini historias adorables, románticas, dulces, sin sentido, con el único propósito de hablar sobre cierta pareja. ET. (Humor, romance, drama, misterios, y muchas tonteras ¡!)

N/A: Este tema esta escrito en 35 oraciones.

XX

KISS-U, KISS-U

XX

TEMA 3: Mou, Eriol-kuuuun es posesivo (Pobre Tomoyo-chaaaaan)

XX

1—Realmente muy normal—

Eriol-kun realmente no sabían porque lo llamaban loco, realmente no lo sabia—pero tenia la idea que lo llamaban loco porque había instalado cámaras en el cuarto de su novia, lo cual, en su opinión, era realmente muy normal.

2—Hablemos de la privacidad—

"Últimamente, Tomoyo-chan, siento de que no tenemos mucha privacidad" Comenzó Sakura, notando de que Eriol-kun estaba "escondido" detrás de unos arbusto apuntándole una pistola a Shaoran y dándole una _mirada_ a Sakura un tanto amenazante, agregó "pero talvez sea mi imaginación".

3—Porque los baños deberían ser unisex—

Mientras miraba a Eriol-kun arreglarse un mechón de su cabello en el espejo del baño, Tomoyo-chan se pregunto porque el uniforme de las chicas se miraba mejor en Eriol-kun que en ella…—¿Y acaso Eriol-kun estaba usando su lápiz labial? — y porque Eriol-kun usaba una toalla sanitaria para llenar su busto falso.

4—El arte de convencer—

"La verdad es que Eriol-kun no es tan raro, ni me persigue tanto, ni se obsesiona tanto conmigo, es bastante típico que digamos," sonrió levemente Tomoyo-chan, convenciendo a sus amigas, pero cuando escucharon un "Tomoyo-chan, acabo de notar de que usas demasiadas pantaletas verdes, viendo que el bulto de tu ropa sucia esta llena de ellas" proviniendo del baño, la sonrisa de Tomoyo no convencía a nadie, especialmente cuando Eriol-kun salio usando pantaletas verdes…

5—Primeras impresiones—

Sakura nunca tomaba en cuanta las amenazas de Eriol-kun, ya que tenia la buena fe que la persona que le enseño a ser una buena maestras de las cartas no podía ser _tan_ despótico, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazar a Tomoyo y alguien la empujo muy lejos, se dio cuanta que debía tomar a Eriol-kun mas enserio.

6—Sinceridad—

"La verdad mi Tomoyo-chan, no soy tan posesivo como piensas…solo porque usas una camisa que dice "propiedad de Eriol-kun, no tocar o irán al infierno, malditos" y que uses una correa y que mande a unos treinta idiotas al hospital por verte por mas de cinco minutos, no me hace alguien posesivo, solo un adicto a tu persona…créeme, soy tu esclavo."

7—Mentira—

Con el tintineo de su correa que decía algo como "Eriol-kun es mi numero UNO" Tomoyo-chan solo levantó una ceja, "clarooooooooooo."

8—Me declaro culpable, oficial—

Explicarle a los policías de que tiraste a tu maestro por la ventana por llamar a TOMOYO-CHAAAN por su primer nombre porque eres el ESCLAVO de AMOR de TU TOMOYO-CHAN, sin tratar de ahorcar al policía por ver a tu novia por más de cinco segundos…bueno, es difícil, porque ya lo estas ahorcando.

9—La llamada—

"…y lo peor de estar en la prisión es que no te veo, ni te huelo, ni te siento, ni te estoy besando, ni puedo ver si alguien mas esta pensando lo mismo, porque los mataría, lo juro, les sacaría las entrañas por pensar en ti, ya que solo YO puedo pensar en ti…" de repente, Tomoyo-chan interrumpió "Em…Eriol-kun, no deberías estar llamando a tu abogado…esta es tu única llamada¿sabes?"

10—La ignorada—

"…Oh, linda Tomoyo-chan, se que esta es mi única llamada…pero como te iba diciendo, bueno, les sacaría las entrañas porque eres MÍA y solo MIA y… ¿aun sigues allí?"

11—Una experiencia religiosa—

Solo tomo una noche con Eriol-kun hablando sobre Tomoyo-chan y como mataría a cualquiera que se le acercara, para que los maleantes decidieran volverse sacerdotes, ser célibes y vivir para dar a los mas pobres.

12—La prisión del AMOR—

"Bueno, Tomoyo-chan, una noche en la prisión me dio una idea" y poniéndole unas esposas a Tomoyo-chan que la ataban a la cabecera de la cama, le sonrió de una manera muy perversa "Es tiempo de que me inscriba en ti, MI amada" y mientras se lamía los labios, Tomoyo-chan no sabia si gritar de placer o terror.

13—Lápiz tinta —

Al escuchar sonidos altamente perturbadores proviniendo del cuarto de su hija, Sonomi decidió echar un vistazo solo para encontrarse a su hija en ropa interior atada con un chico medio desnudo encima de ella, con un objeto cilíndrico en sus manos…mientras escribía con el, en tinta azul, su nombre sobre la piel de su hija.

14—Mejores maneras de jugar voleibol—

Eriol-kun adoraba como la camisa de Tomoyo-chan se adhería en su cuerpo cuando tiraba la pelota de voleibol, también amaba como podía masacrar con la pelota de voleibol a cualquier chico que pensara lo mismo sobre la camisa de SU Tomoyo-CHAN.

15—Valentía—

Sasuke decidió de que no había nada de malo coquetearle a Tomoyo-chan, respiro hondo y se acerco a Tomoyo con toda la valentía que tenia para decirle que…pero dio un paso atrás, y decidió que si había algo malévolo en coquetearle a Daidouji, especialmente si su novio tiene un bate de hierro.

16—Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer—

"¡Ella es MÍA¡Y SOLO MÍA, MALDITO! Así que si te acercas a ella, te mato" grito Eriol-kun al hombre ensangrentado, y con gran drama, agrego, "Porque la amo."

17—Cuando el hombre golpea a un anciano—

"!Solo quería felicitar a mi nieta por sacar un buen promedio en su examen!" lloro el hombre patéticamente, moviendo sus manos en frenesí "¡yo también la AMO!"

18—Tomoyo-chan enojada—

"Solo por esto, me iré a vivir con mi mama¡Erol-kun!"dijo Tomoyo-chan disgustada, Eriol-kun bostezo. "¿No vives ya con ella?"

19—…estas loco—

"¡Cállate¡Golpeaste a mi abuelo" ella grito, a lo cual el respondió "Lo hice por amor" a lo cual ella contesto "…estas loco."

20—AMOR; AMOR—

"Loco de ¿Amor?" Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza "Mas como loco mental" lo cual Eriol-kun encogió los hombros "¿No es lo mismo?"

21—Te estupidamente extraño—

"¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no te quiero ver" Dijo Tomoyo-chan, a lo cual Eriol-kun enrollo los ojos "Sabes, solo porque estoy en el baño de las niñas, gruñéndole a tus amigas, ajustándome la falda y peinando mi peluca, no significa que lo hago por ti…y por cierto, um, erm¡tu cabello es estupido!"

22—Una madura Confesión—

"La verdad, es que su cabello no es estupido….es muy bonito" Lloro Eriol-kun, Sasuke solo pudo parpadear, "Muy interesante Hiraguizawa¿pero me podía sacar de este basurero? Solo mire a Tomoyo-chan por un segundo y…OUCH, muy maduro, Hiraguizawa, MUY maduro."

23—Tortura—

Tomoyo-chan es mala, pensó lóbregamente Eriol-kun al ver como Tomoyo-chan le hablaba a una compañera oh si, talvez habían cortado, pero eso no significaba que Eriol-kun no iba a torturar la chica por hablar con su TOMOYO-CHAN.

24—Fibra—

"Realmente odio hacerte esto…pero llamaste a Tomoyo-chan por su primer nombre…" Y Eriol-kun le dio otro pedazo de madera a Takuya el cual comenzó a masticar "solo te faltan dos pedazos…y…además, la fibra es buena para tu colon."

25—El poder del NO—

"Eriol…no…me siento a halagada, pero un coro de niños asustados no me…bueno, la respuesta es no…y por favor, alimenta a estos niños."

26—Masculinidad—

"Sabes, no te necesito Tomoyo-chan, soy GAY, muuuy GAY, taaaaan GAY, todo ese tiempo conviviendo con magos te hace eso, así que no te necesito, soy muuuy GAY, así que con esa camisa tan escotada no me da ganas de hacerte cosas sucias y muy calientes…créeme, soy tan GAY fabuloso como tus fabulosos senos."

27—Infantil—

"Sabes, solo porque Sakura le este aplicando aceite a los muslos de Tomoyo-chan, no significa que QUIERA matarla o que quiera LAMERLE los muslos a Tomoyo-chan, sabes…porque soy muy masculino, y Tomoyo se acaba de chupar el dedo, porque eso no es nada sensual…es muuuuy infantil,"tragar saliva "Tan sensualmente infantil, deja de verla idiota".

28—Cuando golpear deja de ser divertido—

No tenia sentido, se dio cuenta Eriol-kun, golpear a chicos que miraba, pensaban o tuvieran cualquier contacto con Tomoyo-chan, si la chica no le gritaba por ser tan posesivo.

29—Medidas desesperadas—

Además de Eriol-kun, había alguien más posesivo que él, Daidouji Sonomi, y solo ella podía ayudarlo…excepto que ella estaba rodando en el suelo, riéndose de él.

30—Posesivo—

Tomoyo-chan amaba a un hombre fuerte, así que cuando Eriol-kun salvo un gatito, le pareció que nunca debió cortar con él, pero cuando comenzó a ahorcar al gatito por lamerle el dedo a su Tomoyo-chan, solo pudo suspirar.

31—Lengua—

Tomoyo-chan se dio cuenta de que Eriol-kun era demasiado posesivo, porque cuando comenzó a lamerla y le dijo que solo ÉL podía saber a que sabía…solo pudo sentir su tibia lengua contra su piel.

32—Un Beso—

Lo dejo hacer lo que queria, porque no había nada mejor que hacer, además Eriol-kun era un buen amante, sabía en donde presionar, en lamer, en donde morder…y eso que solo tocaba sus labios.

33—Pequeño idiota—

"Hey mama, por qué ese chico le agarro el trasero a esa chica, Y wow, que cachetada."

34—¿Acaso? —

"Acaso tu mama te compro nuevas pantaletas…porque solo YO debería HACERLO, un día de eso…" Tomoyo-chan lo beso "Cállate."

35—Y lo que sea—

Las cosas volvieron a su estado…el hospital lleno de chicos, Sonomi encerrada en un sótano, Sakura asustada, Shaoran con una venda en su cabeza (no pregunten) maestros con ojos morados, Tomoyo-CHAN con Eriol-kun adherido a ella…y el sol brillando sobre ellos con un lindo amor y el fin de Tomoeda-chou y todos sus habitantes…oh, si, el amor es excelente

XX


End file.
